The present invention relates to an exhaustion pipe structure which is equipped with a decoration and fitted around the exhaustion pipe of a car so as to beautify the exhaustion pipe. The decoration is replaceable according to the desire of a user.
It is known that a car is often decorated or equipped with various components. For example, the exhaustion pipe of a car is often such decorated as to have different color or equipped with an insulating material. However, the conventional exhaustion pipe still has many shortcomings in appearance. For example, the conventional exhaustion pipe structure of a car is often changed in diameter or colorfully painted to beautify the appearance. However, such change still fails to provide a highlighting decorative effect for the exhaustion pipe.